Trocando
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: O que aconteceria se todos estivessem trocado(de corpos)
1. Default Chapter

Trocando Cap 1 - Pensamentos  
  
Numa das mais densas e escuras partes da floresta, dois seres planejavam algo:  
  
Naraku - Eu tenho um trabalhinho para você, feiticeira Banetsute.  
  
B - Farei-o com prazer.  
  
Muito longe dali...  
  
Lá estava Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara em mais um dia de busca pelos fragmentos da Shikon-no-Tama. A noite já caira quando Kagome disse:  
  
K - Já estamos andando o dia todo e eu não sentia a presença de nenhum fragmento. InuYasha,vamos acampar aqui e descansar??  
  
I - Feh,vocês humanos são muito fracos, nós não vamos parar!  
  
K - VAMOS SIM!!!! SENTA!!!!  
  
I - Porque você fez isso?  
  
K - ... Você ainda pergunta?! Sango,me ajuda a montar o acampamento??  
  
S - Claro -disse Sango sorrindo.  
  
E assim o acampamento foi montado e depois de um tempo, todos estavam dormindo, exceto Kagome, que estava observando seus amigos dormir.  
  
Sango dormia profundamente perto da fogueira, Miroku dormia próximo a Sango, e como sempre tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto (da mão da Sango), e InuYasha, ah, como era lindo quando dormia, tinha um rosto preocupado e um pouco atormentado.  
  
-"Deve estar tendo um pesadelo"-pensou Kagome, o observando.  
  
Kagome se aproximou dele, não resistiu e mexeu nas suas orelhinhas de cachorro, isso fez com que ele grunhisse, ela segurou a risada, repetindo o feito, ele novamente grunhiu, ela soltou uma risadinha baixa, e quando ia mexer pela terceira vez, Inu segurou sua mão e disse:  
  
-Pode parar com isso? K - Des... Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava acordado.  
  
I - Baka, não precisa se desculpar, só para de me encher e me deixa dormir. (N/A: O Inu querendo dormir?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!? o.O)  
  
K - T...ta  
  
I - Hum.  
  
Então Kagome voltou para o seu saco de dormir, e como não conseguia dormir, ficou pensando... "O que será que o Inu pensa sobre mim? E o que será que ele faz quando eu vou para minha era? Eu queria muito saber..."  
  
E perdida nesses pensamentos Kagome acabou adormecendo. 


	2. Trocando

Cap 2 – Trocando  
  
Ela estava num sono profundo quando ouviu um grito de mulher, abriu os olhos rapidamente e (por incrível que pareça) viu a si própria gritando, muito assustada olhou para seu corpo e:  
  
K - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome estava no corpo de InuYasha e ele em seu corpo!!!.  
  
Depois de todos acalmados (bom, não podia-se dizer que a Kagome estava calma, pois falava histericamente:  
  
-E agora; o que eu faço; o que aconteceu???  
  
(N/A: Imaginem a cena, o corpo do InuYasha todo afeminado choramingando e o corpo da Kagome sentado no chão com "perna de índio" e com cara brava rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrs)  
  
Então Kagome disse (na verdade gritou):  
  
-Ai meu Deus! Amanhã é aniversário do meu avô!! Eu não posso ir assim!!! Eu não quero levar preocupações para o vovô e para a mamãe e agora????  
  
I - Feh, para de reclamar e vamos pensar num jeito de arrumar isso.  
  
K - VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO TO PENSANDO?!?!?!?! SENTA!! Nada aconteceu, e InuYasha olhou de lado, deu um sorrisinho e arriscou baixinho:  
  
I-Senta...  
  
PUF! Kagome caiu de cara no chão.  
  
I - Hoje é a minha vingança!!  
  
K - Se você fizer isso de novo EU TE MATO!!! - disse ela levantando.  
  
I - Eu não resisti...  
  
K - Humpf... Mas... Cadê a Sango e o Miroku???  
  
Não muito longe dali....  
  
S - A culpa é sua!!  
  
M - Mas eu não fiz nada!!! Fica calma Sango!! Vamos falar com o InuYasha e com a Kagome.  
  
Chegando lá...  
  
S - Kagome!!! Olha o que aconteceu??? Eu troquei de corpo com o Miroku!!! -disse Sango abraçando Kagome.  
  
K - Sango eu to aqui.  
  
Sango virou-se devagar e viu InuYasha.  
  
S - Ah não...Vocês também?!?!  
  
K - É ¬ ¬"  
  
S - Ai "  
  
Até que gostei dessas mudanças - Miroku passando a mão no corpo da Sango S - Houshi SAFADO!!!!!!  
  
PLOFT  
  
E a mão do Miroku estava marcada no rosto de Sango. K - Ai Sango... E o pior é que eu vou Ter que ir para a minha era... E eu não posso ir assim.  
  
M - Por que o InuYasha não age como a Kagome e vai para era dela por ela??  
  
I - Que?!?!?! Eu vou Ter que agir que nem ela?  
  
K - Boa Miroku.  
  
M - Ele vai ter que treinar muito, principalmente no jeito sentar e falar.  
  
K e S -É - disseram Kagome e Sango juntas olhando para o Inu.  
  
I – Humpf.  
  
K - Tá, se a gente quer que você mude, é melhor começarmos agora. Vocês dois me ajudam??  
  
M e S: Sim  
  
K - Então vamos lá, primeiro você tem que sentar direito, com as pernas fechadas!!  
  
I - Assim??? - perguntou InuYasha tentando sentar direito.  
  
K - Aiai... Vamos ter que treinar muito. E assim eles passaram a tarde inteira treinando(o que não deu em nada)  
  
I – Por que você não vai para sua era comigo???Ai você vai me ajudando...  
  
K - Acho que não vai dar certo, mas... " eu não tenho outra opção...  
  
I - Então ta, amanhã nós vamos.  
  
K - Só tem um problema, eu prometi para o professor que iria à aula porque vai ter a divisão de tarefas para o Festival.  
  
I - Eu vou no seu lugar... Você só fica sentada o dia inteiro, e quando o professor passar as tarefas eu peço para uma amiga sua anotar, eu falo que to com torcicolo na mão.  
  
K - ... Parece as coisas que o vovô fala... Mas, ta bom, vai para a escola e depois quando tocar o sinal você vai para a minha casa, eu só vou para a minha era quando a aula tiver acabando.  
  
I - Deixa comigo.  
  
K - E vocês dois - olhando para Sango e Miroku - esperem aqui que agente volta antes do anoitecer.  
  
Espero que estejam gostando da fic  
  
É a minha primeira.... E não esquecçam de deixar comentários ,criticas ,elogios ,sugestões ,etc 


	3. Na Era da Kagome

Cap. 3 -Na Era da Kagome  
  
InuYasha acordou bem cedo e foi para era da Kagome, foi correndo para a escola, e assim que chegou lá as amigas da Kagome disseram:  
  
-Olá, você melhorou??  
  
I - É...sim  
  
-Que bom   
  
Então InuYasha ouviu uma voz atrás de si dizendo:  
  
-Bom dia senhorita Higurashi.  
  
-Bom dia - disse Inu sem saber quem era aquele menino que havia o cumprimentando.  
  
-Eu trouxe umas ervas para você... Ah, mande parabéns para o seu avô, hoje é aniversário dele, não é?  
  
I - É.  
  
-Então ta, depois agente se fala. Sayonara senhorita Higurashi.  
  
-Sayonara - disse Inu virando para as amigas de Kagome.  
  
Amiga - Ai Kagome, que inveja, o Houjo te ama e você não ta nem aí, só fica pensando naquele seu namorado violento, ciumento e indeciso.  
  
Uma raiva começou a subir pelo corpo de InuYasha- "como esse Houjo ousa amar a minha Kagome??...Mas o que eu estou pensando?? Minha Kagome??? E quem será esse namorado violento, ciumento e indeciso da Kagome???????" Depois de um tempo Inu disse:  
  
-Vamos para a aula.  
  
Ele ficou lá sentado até que finalmente tocou o sinal para irem embora.  
  
O Inu voltando para casa pensando em como aquelas aulas eram chatas, e como a Kagome agüentava tudo aquilo e ainda aquelas amigas fofoqueiras que não paravam de falar um segundo sequer.  
  
Em pouco tempo já estava na casa da Kagome. Quando ia entrar em casa, foi puxado para trás da Árvore Sagrada, assustado, virou para trás e viu seu corpo todo machucado.  
  
I - O que aconteceu?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
K - Nada, só algum youkais, mas já ta tudo resolvido.  
  
I - COMO?!?! Você ta toda machucada.  
  
K - Mas eu já lavei os machucados e já fiz os curativos. "O Inu ta preocupado comigo???"  
  
I - Como você lavou os machucados?  
  
K - Com água...  
  
I - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Você entrou no rio??  
  
K - Sim.  
  
I - De roupa??  
  
K - CLARO QUE SIM!!!!! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IA TIRAR A ROUPA??? (Kagome cora um pouco)  
  
I - Ás vezes...  
  
K - Baka!! Só o Miroku faria uma coisa dessas.  
  
I - Calma... Agora vamos para a festa.  
  
K - Ta bom.  
  
Então os dois entraram na casa. 


	4. A Festa

Cap.4-A festa  
  
Diga "olá" para a mamãe, parabéns para o vovô, diga que trouxe o Inu para a festa e aponte para mim - sussurrou Kagome.  
  
-Tá. Olá mamãe, parabéns vovô, eu trouxe o Inu para festa - disse Inu tentando ser o mais doce possível.  
  
-Bah - disse Kagome tentando imitar o jeito do Inu.  
  
Mãe da Kagome - Oi querida, ta tudo bem com você? Você ta meio estranha.  
  
I - Não mamãe imagina.  
  
M da K - Bom...Então vamos para a festa   
  
Então a festa começou, não era grande, mas tinham várias pessoas, então as horas foram passando e já estava na hora de Inu e Kagome voltarem para o Sengoku Jindai, já estava escurecendo então se despediram de todos e foram embora.  
  
Ao chegar lá, foram direto falar com a Kaede. Eles contaram á ela o que havia acontecido.  
  
Kaede - Mas como isso aconteceu??  
  
I e K - Nós não sabemos.  
  
Kaede – Bom, eu não sei como arrumar isso. Isso foi causado por um feitiço.  
  
I - Baka!!!! Você tem que arrumar isso!!!  
  
K - InuYasha... Não fale assim com a Kaede. SENTA!!!  
  
Nada aconteceu  
  
K - Droga... Esqueci desse detalhe... " Vamos embora InuYasha. Amanhã de manhã a gente tenta achar um jeito de arrumar isso. I – Ta  
  
E os dois saíram em direção da floresta para se encontrarem com Sango e Miroku. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Sango gritando: S - Houshi HENTAI!!!!! EU FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO SAIR DAQUI !!!!! Se você ousou tocar em mim... VOCÊ TÁ MORTO!!!!!!!! VOCÊ VAI VER... Eu vou pedir para a Kaede colocar um koto dama eu você!!!  
  
M - Calma Sango... Você ta histérica, eu não fiz nada... Juro.  
  
S - É bom mesmo, porque senão...  
  
I - Cof cof  
  
S - Que?.... Ah... Oi, vocês dois descobriram como reverter isso??  
  
K - Não, a Kaede disse que isso é o efeito de um feitiço.  
  
I - Com certeza foi o maldito Naraku!!! Eu vou matar aquele maldito!!  
  
K - Calma! Primeiro a gente tem que descobrir um jeito de reverter isso.  
  
M - É InuYasha, ela está certa.  
  
I - Bah!  
  
Então eles pensaram... Pensaram... Pensaram... Pensaram... E finalmente descobriram que......... Nenhum deles tinha a menor idéia do que fazer "  
  
M - E agora?? O que a gente faz??  
  
S - Miroku, eu e você vamos para o vilarejo ver se encontramos alguém lá que saiba como arrumar isso. Kagome, você e o InuYasha ficam aqui e continuam pensando no que fazer.  
  
K - Hai  
  
I - Como se adiantasse alguma coisa, eu vou dormir.  
  
K - Não vai não!!! Você vai ficar aqui pensando...  
  
I - Humpf.  
  
S - Então ta, até mais, a gente volta o mais rápido o possível, e Miroku pega meu osso voador...  
  
Tá - disse Miroku quase caindo com o peso do osso voador. Então eles se foram, Inu e Kagome ficaram sozinhos lá no meio da floresta em silêncio até que Kagome disse:  
  
-Arigatou por se preocupar comigo hoje á tarde, quando eu estava toda machucada.  
  
-Ah... Isso... É que... Eu... Você sabe... Ah Kagome deixa isso pra lá. - disse InuYasha corando.  
  
K - InuYasha... Eu... Eu... Eu te.... I - Você... O que Kagome? Fala! Você está passando mal??  
  
K - Não! EU TE AMO INUYASHA!!!  
  
I - O que??  
  
K - É isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu te amo (N/A:A essa altura do campeonato Kagome já estava vermelha como uma pimenta)  
  
InuYasha não sabia o que fazer, ele também á amava, mas não sabia o que dizer e como dizer isso á ela. Então tomou coragem e disse:  
  
-Eu também te amo Kagome. - E então á beijou.  
  
Foi um beijo demorado, e assim que pararam tiveram uma surpresa: Tinham voltado aos seus corpos!!! Tinham voltado ao normal.  
  
Nenhum deles sabia como e nem por que aquilo havia acontecido, mas estavam felizes por tudo ter voltado ao normal e por terem se declarado um para o outro.  
  
Eles se beijaram novamente, mas foram interrompidos por um "cof cof". Olharam para o lado e viram Sango e Miroku parados olhando para eles.  
  
-O.... Oi Sango, nem ouvi você chegar. - disse Kagome olhando para o Miroku.  
  
S - Eu percebi e também percebi que vocês dois fizeram alguma coisa para nós voltarmos ao normal, o que vocês fizeram??  
  
K - Vocês também voltaram ao normal??  
  
S – Hai  
  
K - Que Bom  
  
S - E então, o que vocês fizeram para isso acontecer.  
  
K - Nós... Bem... Você sabe... Nós... Nós....  
  
I - Nós nos beijamos!  
  
K - InuYasha!! É você mesmo? Você está falando isso?? Nossa.  
  
I - Feh!  
  
M – Mas, por que vocês se beijam e a gente também volta ao normal? A gente devia se beijar também. Venha Sango.  
  
POFT!  
  
Miroku é acertado na cabeça pelo osso voador.  
  
S - Nós já voltamos aos nossos corpos.  
  
M - Que injustiça.  
  
Então depois dessa grande confusão e depois de uma boa noite de sono, eles voltaram á procura dos pedaços da Shikon, e quando estavam andando Inu disse:  
  
-Posso te fazer um pergunta??  
  
K – Sim  
  
I - De que namorado as suas amigas estavam falando?  
  
K - Que?  
  
I - É um namorado seu que é violento, ciumento e indeciso.  
  
-Quem disse isso? - disse Kagome tentando disfarçar.  
  
I - Suas amigas.  
  
K - Elas devem estar inventando, namorado...imagina.....  
  
Fim

Oi...

E ai...o que vocês acharam??

Espero que tenham gostado

Beijos para todos

E eu quero agradecer Amanda Chan por tudo


End file.
